Welcome to My World
by Avril555
Summary: She's a fourteen year old girl, so what's to expect of her life? Everything is normal until that fateful night when two characters, thought to have never been able to exist, suddenly appear in her own dull world.
1. Birthdays

Heyo guys! It's Avril here, and this is my first story that I will NOT be deleting after only a month of being up on here! Nothing else really to say other than I hope you enjoy! Now remember, reviews are welcomed and honored!

The Legend of Zelda series belongs to Nintendo.

* * *

Your name is Adelaide Blake, and oh my god, it's your birthday.

That's right, your birthday! Today, you turn fourteen. Not exactly that old, but it's better than being a middle school brat, right?

Sitting up in your bed, you rubbed the sleep out of your chocolate brown eyes. You took a look around your room, smiling happily. A few years ago, while you were away for the summer with a group of friends, your parents had repainted your room to make it look as though you were in the middle of _The Legend of Zelda: The Wind Waker._ Cell-shaded waves covered your room with small islands dotting the horizon line, and seagulls flew aimlessly around the walls. It was an early birthday present from them, and you wondered if this year's present would live up to it. The past couple of years had, after all.

Hopping out of bed and right into the shower, you couldn't help but feel as though something was amiss. Rinsing the last of the soap suds from your body, you shook the nasty feeling from your mind and quickly brushed and blow-dried your shoulder length light blond hair. You smiled at yourself, seeing your hair cooperate as it fell into straight layers framing your face.

Walking back to your room, you shrugged on a black v-neck and white skinny jeans, along with your black-framed glasses. Smelling a delicious aroma coming from downstairs, you suddenly were extremely happy that your birthday was on a Saturday this year and that you actually got to eat a real breakfast.

You made your way downstairs from your bedroom and into the kitchen, where you saw your mother sliding blueberry pancakes onto a plate and your father and older sister, Skye, sitting at the table chatting quietly. What really caught your attention, though, was the small pile of gifts in the center of the table.

Seeing you walk in, your sister smiled at you and beckoned you to come and sit next to her, which you did excitedly.

"Happy Birthday!" your family chorused. You thanked them heartily as your mother prepared you a plate of pancakes.

You practically scarfed down your breakfast (well, more of a brunch at this point) because, oh my god, did you love pancakes. They are on your top ten list of favorite foods, after all. After everyone was finished eating, you looking at your parents patiently, silently asking them if it was okay to open presents now.

Because, let's be honest, that's the first thing every single person on the face of the planet wants to do on their birthday.

Your parents looked at your pleading expression and laughed, telling you to do so. You grabbed the biggest one, said to be from your father, and ripped off the wrapping paper. Your eyes widened, and you practically screamed in excitement, causing laughter to erupt from the rest of your family. It was a pack of exclusive figurines that had only been available through a special pre-release purchase _three years ago. _Your dad must have spent a whole ton of money to find these for you!

You jumped up from your seat and thanked your father, giving him a quick peck on the cheek. The next present, which was from your mother, contained _The Legend of Zelda: Four Swords _and _The Legend of Zelda: Four Swords Adventures. _They were the only Zelda games you didn't own! You hugged your mom and thanked her. You still hadn't stopped smiling even once.

The last present, the one from your sister, was by far the best one. It was a necklace with a small golden triforce charm hanging from a silver chain, and when you put it on, it fit perfectly around your neck; not too loose, but not so tight that you couldn't slip it over your head easily. She had also drawn a picture of you and Vaati, who was, embarrassingly enough, your favorite character in the entire Zelda series.

You gave your sister a big hug. She just tossed you a soft smile and ruffled your hair. Though it didn't seem it, she shared the same love for the series and was just as obsessed with it, as well.

By then, it was already nearing noon, seeing as how you had had breakfast pretty late. You dragged your sister up to your room and popped _Four Swords Adventures_ into your Gamecube. You had already played it before at a friend's house, so you knew the gist of it, but you had never played through it completely. That was how you and your sister passed the next couple of hours; forcing through dungeons, figuring out puzzles, and beating the crap out of enemies.

By two o'clock, you were already at the final boss, when you heard the door ring. Jumping up from your place on the floor, you ran downstairs, tossing out a quick "I've got it!" before opening the door. Your best friends, Xander and Melissa Blackwood and Jared Breedon paraded into your house as if they owned the place.

"Happy Birthday, Ad!" Xander and Melissa quipped as they both hugged you before making their way up to your room. You rolled your eyes as Jared looked over at you and shrugged helplessly.

"Happy Birthday, Adelaide," Jared said quietly as the two of you made your way up the stairs after the twins. You ruffled his hair and grinned at him.

"Thanks, Jare." He blushed and looked away, pulling a bit at the neck of his shirt. You didn't notice this, however, as you were two busy shaking your head at the twins that were now connecting more controllers into the Gamecube.

"So, you guys just going to take over my room now?" you asked, crossing your arms. While your tone was an angry one, the amused grin crossing your face contradicted what your mouth was saying.

Melissa looked over her shoulder at you. "Yep," was her reply.

You shrugged and took hold of your controller, sitting down at your previous spot on the floor. Jared sat next to you, a bit closer than a normal friend would. Again, this escaped you.

"So, do I get presents, or…" you trailed off. Your friends all laughed. Together, they chimed an evil "later!" and turned their attention back to the tv.

Skye shook her head at the group of kids all sitting on the floor and continued with the boss, a soft smile on her lips.

And so, five friends spent the afternoon defeating a boss and then repeating the game again, all versing against each other for the highest scores. The chatter and friendly insults never stopped, and before the group realized it, it was time for dinner.

Your dad had cooked hamburgers for everyone and you all sat outside and ate, laughing with each other. Once you were all done, Melissa and Xander practically whipped their present at your face.

In it was a picture of the three of them when they had first met six years ago, hanging upside down on the monkey bars. There was a little note attached to it saying _We'll always love you, Ad! _You smiled at this and set it to the side, enveloping your friends into a tight hug.

"Thanks, guys. It's going on my desk, for sure," you laughed at their delighted smiles. Next, Jared handed you his present. It was a chevron patterned indigo and white friendship bracelet, both of your favorite colors, along with a hand-drawn picture of the four of you just plain goofing off. Though he didn't look it, and he denied it when asked about it, Jared was quite a talented artist and was always making some sort of craft.

A wide grin spread across your face and you slipped the bracelet on, hugging Jared tight around the neck. He blushed, hugging you back as you whispered your thanks into his ear. After a moment, you let go of him and thanked everyone again for a wonderful day.

After a couple more hours of spending time with your friends, it was getting late and they left. You waved after them, even after they closed the door, and sighed happily. It was then when you finally realized how tired you were.

Trudging up the stairs, Skye laughed at the pathetic state you were in.

"Goodnight, Adelaide. Get some rest," she laughed, ruffling your hair as she passed you up the stairs.

"'Night," you mumbled back, exhausted, but she was already gone. You smiled and shook your head as you made your way into your room. Flipping on the light, you slowly changed out of your clothing and into something much more suitable for sleeping. As you did this, a strange feeling creeped into the back of your mind.

Something definitely felt wrong, but you didn't let it bother you. Your brain was tired and was probably just thinking stuff up in its delirious state. As you turned to flip the light off and crawl into bed, you couldn't help but notice a flash of violet and black out of the corner of your eye.

You shook your head and laid down, pushing all bad feelings from your mind as you drifted off into a peaceful sleep.

This year had most definitely been a good one.


	2. Arrivals

Oh my god, three reviews in less than a week! I love you guys!

**TheBigOne: ** This story is written in second person, which is a bit of a mix between first and second. If you've ever read Homestuck, it's written in the same way. Basically, it's first person, but the "I's" are replaced with "You's" and "Your's." The summary is literally the entire plot; two characters, Shadow and Vaati, as revealed in this chapter, end up popping up in the "real world." The main characters encounter them and try to help them get home. Since I literally just started this, not a lot has happened. I mean, this is only the second chapter. I'm not going to be updating every day. Maybe once every one to three weeks. It's going to be a legitimate fic, too. If it gets hard to understand, ask me some questions and I'll be glad to explain it to you!

The Legend of Zelda series belongs to Nintendo.

* * *

Your name is Vaati, and _by the three great goddesses up above, where the hell are you._

One moment, you were sitting in complete darkness, not even being able to see your own hand in front of your face. Well, to be quite fair, you didn't have a material body, so you wouldn't be able to either way.

But besides that, you went from sitting locked away (quite peacefully) inside of the Four Sword thanks to that quartet of brats, and the next thing you know, you're stuck in some weirdly decorated room with that damn Shadow boy that betrayed you!

And to make things worse, it looked like there was a girl fast asleep on what looked like a bed in the center of it.

You sat still for quite a bit, contemplating on the situation. Maybe you could kill the residents of this home, and the figure out what to do from then? But, perhaps they could help you…

"Fuck," you mumbled to yourself. It was then that Shadow realized he was not alone. What an idiot.

"V-Vaati?" Shadow stuttered, glancing over to the general area you were sitting in, squinting his eyes. Could he not see in the darkness? His eyes probably haven't adjusted to it yet.

"What?" You looked over at him and surprisingly enough, the shadow wore a look of gratitude on his face, as if he was glad to see you, rather than one of hate. To be honest, you weren't all that mad at him. He betrayed you, yes, but he was still your favorite servant. You cared about him more than others. You were honestly a little relieved that he was here.

"Where are we?" Shadow looked around, no longer squinting. "It looks… weird."

"Nice observation, moron. I haven't a damn clue." You huffed angrily. What to do, what to do? It was nighttime in a strange world, and you couldn't just go around exploring. Looks like you needed this girl's help, after all.

"Shadow," you started. The violet haired man stared over at you, eyes wide. "We're going to wait here a couple of days. If we're still here by the day after tomorrow's morning, we're asking the girl for help."

For a moment, it was silent.

"That sounds…" You looked at Shadow expectantly.

"Fucking retarded." You huffed again, your crimson eyes twitching.

"I know it is! But you're my servant, and you're going to follow my orders!" You again realized where you were, and looked over at the sleeping girl. Thankfully, she didn't even shuffle in her slumber.

Again, you opened your mouth, but this time, a bit more quietly.

"We don't have any other choice."

* * *

By Hylia, it seemed as though the next day lasted a millennium. You and Shadow hid in the darkness of the girl's room. Well, to be honest, Shadow hid in the darkness. You hid under the girl's bed.

Watching secretly from under the girl's bed, and eavesdropping on her conversations, you found out that the girl's name was Adelaide. It was actually a very pretty name, in your opinion.

You watched them play a, uh, _video game_, on the magic box that displayed everything. It looked like it was a replay of the heroes' adventures to smite you.

… Needless to say, you didn't like it.

However, you did notice that every single time you appeared on the box, Adelaide's features would brighten up a little. You denied it, but this made you a bit happy. No one ever looked like that when seeing you. It was always fear on their faces.

You knew Shadow was watching too, perplexed by the game. After literal hours, the group of five finally left the room, leaving the both of you alone.

You crawled out from under the bed, flipping your lavender colored locks back into place. Shadow appeared from his hiding place as well, looking quite angry.

"How are you not pissed off?!" he seethed, curling his hands into fists.

You stared at him, blinking slowly. What was there to be mad about?

"We sat there, for hours on end, watching those guys beat the shit out of us, and they were laughing while doing it!" Shadow flexed his hands, trying to calm himself.

You thought for a moment before speaking quietly.

"They probably don't even think we actually exist. It's just a game to them."

Shadow calmed down considerably after that. He sighed and took some time to wonder about the room, careful not to touch anything. You did the same, eyeing every object with curiosity.

"This is so… unusual," Shadow stated softly. You nodded in agreement.

You couldn't help but notice a few drawings scattered precariously throughout the room. They looked suspiciously like the Links, including Shadow. And was that you, as well?

You picked up the drawing, noticing how carefully the lines were sketched. It _was_ you. And it was pretty damn accurate.

Shadow's head suddenly shot up and he glanced over at you, letting out a rushed "they're coming!" before slipping back into the shadows. You quickly put the drawing down and practically dove under the bed.

You sighed in relief, relaxing a bit when the door opened. That's when you saw that, with your amazing luck, your hat flew off your head in the process.

_God dammit! Now what?_ you thought to yourself. Noticing your angry look, Shadow glanced around the room until he saw your hat lying in the corner of the room, unnoticed by Adelaide. Of course, you couldn't see Shadow doing this.

You waited until the girl finally climbed into bed before you signaled for Shadow to grab it. He did quickly, going so fast that you barely saw him shove your hat under the bed until it was right in front of your face.

Above you, you felt the bed shift, as if Adelaide had sat up. Had she seen Shadow? No. That's impossible. The lights were off, after all. And he was as dark as the night itself. There's no way.

You let out a sigh of relief when you felt her lay back down.

Today had most definitely been a long one.


	3. Meetings

Holy shit, sorry that took so long, guys! I had to leave for camp, and then I didn't actually get around to editing the next chapter for a little while. Hope this is worth the wait!

The Legend of Zelda series belongs to Nintendo.

* * *

**Adelaide's POV**

Sunlight shone in through the windows of your room and directly into your eyes, rousing you from your peaceful slumber. How is it that something that is millions of miles away always has perfect aim?

_Hackers,_ you thought to yourself, a light giggle escaping your lips.

Then's when you realized something: hadn't you kept the curtains closed last night? You hated having the sun shining in your eyes; it gave you a bit of a headache. Not to mention the fact that the windows were opened slightly, casting a soft breeze throughout your room.

A flash of violet came to mind.

"That's a bunch of bullshit," you mutter. There was no way that someone could have been in your room, right? Your family usually stayed out of here unless you let them in yourself.

Sitting up, you pull yourself out of bed and touch your feet gently to the floor. After rubbing the sleep out of your eyes, you pulled on a clear pair of clothes-just something simple, a pair of jeans and a Simon Snow t-shirt, and clumped slowly down the stairs for breakfast.

As you ate your lazy meal of leftover pancakes, you tried to remember ever opening the curtains. You almost never did; why would you now? After what seemed like a million times of replaying the previous day's events in your mind, you decided on the fact that either a.) you just didn't remember ever doing it or b.) your sister or one of your parents thought you needed to air out your room and opened them while you were asleep.

Making your way back to your room, you decided to play a bit of your new game before the rest of your family woke up. But before that, you shut the windows closed tight and locked them; it was starting to get cold in your room.

Picking up your controller, you turned on your Gamecube and tv and turned the volume down, not wanting to accidentally wake anyone up.

After a little while of playing, you found yourself giggling softly at a particular line of text crossing the screen when you heard an amused, improperly muted laugh coming from behind you.

You whipped your head around, but saw nothing.

_I bet I'm just a little tired still, _you thought, completely untroubled.

Continuing with your game, you played quietly for a bit longer. A tiny bit of paranoia started to creep up into your mind, so you ended up glancing behind yourself every now and then, just to be sure that absolutely no one was there.

Just after you had started to relax, you heard the laugh again. This time, you had jumped to your feet and jerked around, your Gamecube controller clattering to the ground next to you.

"Who's there?!" you demanded. Your blond hair whisked around your head as you frantically searched around the room. There was no response, and nothing was out of the ordinary.

_Well, actually…_ you thought. _That laugh sounds kinda familiar… _

You glanced back at your tv. It had been turned off, along with your game console.

"The hell?" you muttered quietly.

Another flash of violet came to mind.

"There's no way…"

You stood still for a moment, doubting yourself. Was it really possible?

Quietly, you spoke out, your shaking voice reaching just above a whisper, barely audible.

"Vaati?"

The room was completely still.

After a moment, a breezy wind began to blow around the room. Papers scattered everywhere as you frantically started to look around again.

"What the hell! The windows are closed! That's not even-" you were cut off.

Just as it all started, it stopped. The room was still once again.

"... possible."

For a moment, you just stood there. Not thinking. Not breathing.

You let out a loud sigh and ran your fingers through your soft golden locks, evening it out.

"I'm going insane, huh?" you alleged quietly. Shaking your head, you were about to turn around when a gentle, silky voice called you to cease your actions.

"But you're not."

Gradually, you started to turn around, only to be met with a pair of crimson eyes baring into your own chocolate brown orbs.

There, standing comfortably in front of you, was the Wind Sorcerer himself, his pale lavender hair swaying softly with a non-existent breeze.

Although his royal-looking clothing were something to stare at themselves, you could not look away from his face; his silky hair fell over his right eye in the most perfect way, and you just wanted to brush your fingers over his pale skin, tracing the t-shaped mark lining his eye. You wondered if his right eye had the same symbol beneath it.

While you ogled him, Vaati was taking his time staring straight back at you, studying you closely. Suddenly feeling extremely self-conscious, you patted down your slightly-messy hair and forced your eyes from the mage down to the floor.

"Am I dreaming?" you murmured. Vaati was just a character in a video game; he couldn't be real, could he?

Vaati shook his head. "You're not. This is real." He hesitated for a moment, thinking.

"_I'm_ real."

That's when another violet haired man stepped (quite literally) out of the shadows. Taking his place beside the mage, he looked over the brown-eyed girl, a grin rising to his fair-colored lips.

"I am, too, ya know," the newcomer claimed. Upon hearing the new voice, you glanced back up, your eyes widening at black-clad boy.

"Y-you, too?!" you stuttered. This was insane.

Ignoring your statement, the boy continued on. "Well, now that we're getting to know each other, I guess I should introduce myself.

"I'm Shadow, and this, as you already know, is his excellency, the Wind Sorcerer Vaati." Shadow bowed mockingly, raising his eyes up to meet your own.

"It's a _pleasure_ to make your acquaintance," he jeered.

Vaati glared at the shadow, his face showing a quick flash of anger.

"Your name is Adelaide, correct?" the Wind Sorcerer spoke softly, so as to not scare you.

You nodded gently. "Just… just Ad," you spoke nervously. "It's nice to meet you… I think."

Shadow laughed, and a small smile made its way on to Vaati's lips, but it was gone before you could catch it.

Speaking a bit more confidently, you looked the duo up and down. "Why are you here?" you inquired.

Shadow opened his mouth to speak, but Vaati beat him to it.

"We don't know. One moment, we," the mage stopped for a moment. "Well, _I_ was trapped inside of the Four Sword, but then, out of nowhere, we were both here in this… strange… room."

"We were hoping that you could help us figure out what in the name of Din is going on, and if there is possibly a way to get back home," Shadow finished. Vaati had flinched when the shadow said "help," as if the very idea of it disgusted him.

"You're… really all we have at the moment," Vaati admitted. He sounded a bit less harsher than before, the gentleness in his voice surprising you.

You were quiet for a moment.

"What's in it for me?" you asked, narrowing your eyes at the two of them.

"Well, for one, we won't _kill you,_" Vaati snarled, all signs of tenderness disappearing from his words, but Shadow cut him off.

"What my master means to say is that it'd be quite beneficial for you to help us," he said quickly, then added on as an afterthought, "Please."

You hesitated, but then spoke with assertion.

"Alright. I'm in."

* * *

Sorry that this chapter was kind of short, but I'm working on making them a bit longer. Sorta. Read and review, please! Reviews are really what makes me want to actually keep writing, rather than just leaving my ideas in the dust. Love you guys!


	4. Questions and Answers

Hey, look, I'm on a tiny bit of a roll! ...Well, not really. Let's go procrastination! (clap clap clap)

Anyways, enjoy! And special thanks to a certain someone for informing me on the little mistakes that my untrained eye might not have caught. I really appreciate it.

Also, PSA: I don't have a legitimate schedule for when I update. I just kind of write, and then when I'm done, I upload it.

The Legend of Zelda series belongs to Nintendo.

* * *

**Vaati's POV**

"_Alright. I'm in."_

Wait, what?

She's in? She agreed? So quickly, so easily?

You couldn't help the fact that your eyes widened, and your jaw dropped a bit, as well. But before the blond standing in front of you or your blue-eyed companion could notice the surprise etched on to your face, you regained your composure.

Nodding curtly, you spoke in a monotone voice. Had you not, you might have come off as relieved, or even grateful. You inwardly shuddered at the thought of it.

"Good. Now, before anything else, I would just like to point out one thing." You eyed your partner suspiciously. Shadow simply smirked right back, to your utter annoyance.

"_I'm _in charge." You crossed your arms, staring down at the blond-headed girl, and you noticed that she looked like she was trying to hold back from saying something.

After a moment, she burst out laughing.

You sneered, glaring at her. Shadow covered his mouth with his hand to stifle his laughter, and you just _couldn't_ hold back from elbowing him in the ribs. Hard.

That definitely shut him up.

You waited until the girl composed herself, staring maliciously down at her until she did so.

"Now," you hissed. "What is so absolutely _hilarious?_" Your voice practically dripped with venom.

Adelaide shook her head. The way the light got caught in her golden locks was entrancing.

Wait, what? What in Hyrule were you thinking? This girl was despicable!

The amused tone of her voice brought you back from your thoughts.

"What makes you think that you," she stifled another light giggle. "A character out of a video game, in a brand new world that you have never seen before, can be in charge?"

Shadow grinned haughtily. "She's got a point, Vaati," he chided.

You stayed silent, your anger growing.

"If _I _wasn't in charge, you two'd be stuck here forever," Adelaide said smoothly. "Besides, what makes you think that you could ever be a good leader, considering how hard you fell to the Links?"

Your eyes burned with loathing, but you found yourself silently agreeing with her words. She was right. But that didn't mean you weren't mad.

Shadow threw her a warning look, shaking his head. _Cut it out,_ his eyes said.

_Damn straight she should cut it out,_ you thought. _Before I rip out her tongue._

"But seriously," Adelaide glanced at Shadow and then looked you straight in the eye.

"I have to be in charge, and even if you don't like it -even if _I_ don't like it- it's what's going to happen."

After a deadly staring contest with the brown-eyed girl, you sighed, hanging your head slightly.

"Fine," you agreed begrudgingly.

Shadow placed a hand on your shoulder and explained softly to Adelaide.

"He's got a lil' bit of a power complex. Vaati here hates it when he's not in charge. Isn't that right, Vai?" Shadow slapped your back and you snarled at him.

"_Never call me that again."_

Adelaide and Shadow burst into another fit of uncontained laughter, and as you glared hard at the ground, you thought that maybe, just maybe, it wouldn't be so bad to be the follower for once.

* * *

"So," you started, rubbing your slender fingers against your temples to soothe away the oncoming headache. "You're telling me that Shadow and I, as well as the heroes and all of Hyrule, are just from a _video game?"_

Adelaide nodded. "You guys technically aren't real." Shadow snickered, shaking his head.

"If we 'technically aren't real,' then how are we here right now?" Shadow nagged. Again. You flicked his cheek, glaring at him. He's asked this same question _four times_ now.

Adelaide's eye twitched as she forced a smile upon her lips. "As I've said before, I don't know."

"Is there any way to find out?" you asked. The girl was about to speak again when the door to her room flung open. You froze, as did the shadow sitting beside you on the comfortable bed.

"Hey, Ad, you up for some-"

Another blond girl stood in the doorway of the room, staring at the strangers in her sister's room.

_Looks like it's that other girl from yesterday, _you thought, slowly turning your head to look at her. _What was her name again? Scarlett… Scout… Skylar?_

"Skye! Uh, hey…" Adelaide laughed nervously as she stood up from her spot in front of you and pulled her sister inside her room. She closed to the door behind her and you couldn't help but feel a bit awkward around the new girl.

Skye stared at you and Shadow, the latter particularly, before turning back to her sister with wide eyes.

"Who the hell are they and why are they here?" she demanded. Adelaide scratched the back of her head while she pointed to both you and Shadow.

"Well, that's Vaati… and that's Shadow." The brown-eyed girl smiled sheepishly as she shrunk back at her sister's own russet gaze.

"It's a pleasure," Shadow drawled. You chose to stay silent. You barely trusted the younger girl, and now you had to deal with another one?

Saying you were uncomfortable would have been the understatement of the millenium.

"Adelaide."

The look that Skye gave to the other girl was… Well, let's just say that if looks could kill, Adelaide would have been dead long ago.

"I'm serious!" Adelaide argued. "It's really them! I swear! I was just sitting here, playing Four Swords, and out of nowhere- whoosh! They're standing right behind me! I'm not lying!"

Skye turned to look at the two of you, and while you avoided looking directly at her, Shadow stared right into her eyes, seemingly amused.

She hesitated before speaking.

"Prove that you're not just some cosplayers that snuck into Ad's room, then."

Immediately, Shadow sunk into the darkness, disappearing from view. You lifted your hand slightly and pointed at Skye, sending a tiny whirlwind in her face. Much to your amusement, she started to sputter, gawking at you.

"But- But- How is that-" she stuttered, much to her own embarrassment.

Shadow appeared behind her and spun her around to face him. "Don't even bother asking."

One quick explanation and a lot of repeating "yes, it's all true," later, Skye sunk down on Adelaide's bed, plopping right next to Shadow. Adelaide grabbed her "laptop," (you were beginning to realize that this world has many strange objects that you will never understand) and opened it up.

After the screen flickered to life, you watched her press the buttons on it, making letters appear with every _tap, tap, tap._ You eyed her fingers as they spelled out, "video game characters come to life," and then as she moved her gaze to the "search results," staring intensely at them.

A few long moments later, Adelaide looked up from the laptop and turned to you.

"I only found a few things mentioning something like this ever happening," she started. "It says here that to get your guys back home, we have to help you find whatever it is you're looking for."

She glanced back at the screen, traced her finger across some of the text, and then nodded her head.

"It says, 'When they first got to our world, the characters didn't know what they were searching for. They didn't know until they found it.'"

After Adelaide finished, you let out a long sigh before turning to Shadow, who had an amused grin on his face. (But what else is new, right?)

"This is going to take a while, isn't it?" you asked in a bored tone.

The shadow threw his head back and let out a loud laugh.

"Welcome to hell, Vai."

You smacked him upside the head. He just laughed even harder.


End file.
